Daughter of Slytherin
by Lily Willowswood
Summary: Lily Willows is in love with the wrong boy. Her mother dies and her father goes nuts. She's a witch at Hogwarts, and in her third year finds out a secret about herself that no one expects and that changes her life forever. RR Please! Complete!
1. The Professor

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except Lily…but I wish I owned Draco Malfoy… yummy.

**Pairing:** OC/DM….and maybe some R/Hr later on…

My life has always been normal. As normal as it can get when you're a witch at Hogwarts I suppose. I had friends…a few. Three, but they were only sometimes friends, because I didn't see them much, as I was in Ravenclaw house and they were in Gryffindor. Then my mother died and my father went crazy. When I was only 13 and in my third year. It was a horrible time. My brothers were really my only comfort; they were in the same house as I was. So I guess we just held on to each other for a long time. That's probably part of the reason I didn't have any friends in my house. I was always clinging to one of my brothers. That was also the year I realized I was in love. With the wrong boy.

Things got better of course. They had to, or I myself would have gone crazy. My three friends started becoming better friends. Pretty soon Ron, Hermione, Harry and I hung out a lot. Studying, talking and other such things like most Hogwarts students do. Ron had a crush on me at the time. I knew for a fact he was supposed to be with Hermione. Nobody knew but me. So I thought, but Hermione had begun to act more reserved towards me. I think she could tell too, and I think she was jealous.

"Hey Lily!" Ron called.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Snape….he wants to see you. It sounds important you better hurry." He had a worried expression on his face.

"Ron don't look like that…I'm sure it's nothing. I'll see you at the Great Hall for dinner."

I trudged towards my professor's classroom, not knowing how much my life would change in the next five minutes. I walked slowly, uncertainly through the dungeon door, immediately feeling the damp air run through my long hair, and rustle my thick black robes. The air smelled musty and wet, the floor and walls looked like that too. I guess the Potions classroom was what you'd expect from a dark 1000 year old dungeon.

"Um…Professor…you wanted to see me?" I said shakily.

"Yes Miss Willows do come in and have a seat." He said.

He had such a solemn voice. I couldn't help thinking that my grades (usually high) were dropping. I carefully sat on a cold hard chair close to his desk. The look of this man always scared me. His black hair and long nose paired with sullen cheeks, was the look of evil. Nearly everyone but the Slytherins thought so. He was a great teacher…but he had a strange disposition about him. He had it in for Harry. I knew why. Harry's father was horrible to him in his school years. For some reason, Snape had always been polite to me. Well erm, at least politer than he was to most of his other students.

"The news of your mother's death has just reached me. And so I thought that now was the best time to tell you."


	2. The Truth Unfolds

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…except Lily.

**R/R please!!!**

"Excuse me Sir, but tell me what?" I asked, absolutely flabbergasted by what he was saying.

"Your mother, Morgan Willows, was my wife. We met at Hogwarts, she was Lily Evan's best friend. That is why your name is Lily. Morgan…your mother was a wonderful woman and she loved you children very much." He paused, waiting for a reaction. I had none to give him. There were no words for what I was feeling.

"When I was a young man and still married to your mother, I was one of Lord Voldemort's supporters. This was the reason your mother left me. She took you and your brothers to Surrey to lead normal lives without the threat of evil. I always respected her for that. She did what she had to do and left her world. She re-married the man you know as your father, William Thompson, but insisted you children keep her maiden name. I never stopped loving her. She would have wanted you to know. We kept in contact, and she said that I was to change your names to Snape if anything was to happen to her. So erm…now I suppose you will be Lily Katherine Willows Snape…that is if you agree." The story ended. I still sat there uncomfortably shocked by all he told me.

"D-Do my brothers know?" I stuttered. At that moment I realized I was shaking like I had never shook before. My whole world was turned upside down.

"Y-Yes, I told them all after their potions classes this morning. They have agreed it is best to have their names changed. So…what do you say?" He looked so nervous and hopeful. And then it dawned on me. This man, this hated man, was my father. I couldn't _not_ agree…It was the right thing to do.

"Erm…yes. I agree. I mean it is only fitting that I have your name. Seeing as you are my erm…father." It felt so strange calling him that.

"It will take some getting used to of course, but my office door is always open if you need to talk." He murmured his face hopeful still.

"Sir? What shall I call you?" I asked earnestly.

"Well…I suppose during classes you call me professor, and you can call me Dad other times…if that's alright."

"That will do. Well goodbye…Dad. See you at dinner."

I walked slowly out of the dungeon and up the stairs. I was afraid I was going to topple over at any second. I had still not sunk it all in yet. Professor Severus Snape, my father? Absurd. But it was true. I wondered how my friends would take it.

At that moment, I did go toppling over, and would have hit the ground, if a pair of hands hadn't scooped me up. I looked up to see two familiar beautiful gray eyes stare back at me. Draco Malfoy. The wrong boy. The boy I had just begun to fall for. He helped me get back upright, but then, at the time when any normal person would have let go of me, he still held on to me. Just as I was wondering what the hell he was doing, he brushed his lips against mine. I felt as though a bolt of lightning shot through me. I held on to him. I kissed him back. Hard. I had a lot of emotions going through me. The kiss ended, much to my dismay. I could have kissed him forever. But then, he let go of me, and we went our separate ways. We never said a single word.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're Snape's daughter?!" Ron screamed. I was afraid he'd take it this way. He hated Snape. Against my better judgment, I began to cry. Just a small tear at first, then a sob escaped my throat. I wasn't used to this Ron. He was scaring me. I felt like he was mad at me for some reason. Only it wasn't my fault. He noticed me crying and lovingly wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh Lily I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" He started to apologize.

"No, no it's okay. I've just gone through a lot today. I'll be alright. Can we go get some food? I'm so hungry." I choked.

"Of course." He led the way out of the common room, and put his arm across my shoulders as we walked to dinner. It didn't feel right, Ron and me like this. We weren't dating, oh no. But he did things like this all the time. He was my best friend after all. Was I leading him on?


	3. Owl Sent

My feelings were going crazy. I knew I was in Love with Draco, but other than that one silent kiss, nothing else had happened. I knew that I had to tell Ron about it. He was my best friend, and best friends tell each other things. I knew he liked me, but I really didn't want to hurt him. He was like my soul mate I guess. The last few weeks of third year went by in a flash. Inevitably I found myself face to face with Ron. I had to tell him.

"Ron?" I asked, to get his attention. We were at the platform, and I was watching students boarding the train. Dreading the next moment.

"Hmm?" he answered, turning to look at me.

"I – well I'm in love."

"You are?!" He looked so shocked. So full of hope.

"Yes…with erm…D-"

"Who? Who?"

"Ron will you please let me finish? This is really hard."

"Oh right sorry. Go on then"

"I'm in love with Draco Malfoy." I paused. I looked him right in the eyes, and I saw the agony he was going through. I had hurt him deeply and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it now. He turned away from me, and for a brief moment I saw the tears brimming in his eyes.

He left the next moment for home. Everyone else did as well. I had chosen to stay at Hogwarts for summer since 'Dad' was going to be here. I had been his daughter for a few weeks, and already I noticed people treating me differently. My roommates, who had occasionally talked to me, had abruptly stopped doing so. Harry and Hermione had certainly drifted from me. They wouldn't even look at me. It was like I had done some unforgivable thing and I would never get back into their circle. And Ron, my only friend left…well I certainly screwed that one up. He'd probably never speak to me again either. I was completely and utterly alone, with the exception of my three brothers and my father. So I slowly walked through the empty corridors to talk to my brother. Kyle was only a year older than me, and so I helped him with his girl problems and he helped me with boys, and anything else. My other two brothers Jack and Josh were twins and were always with each other. And they had just graduated, so all that year they were so busy. Too busy to sit and talk with me, their baby sister.

I reached the Ravenclaw portrait hole and muttered the password. It swung open to let me pass. I found Kyle in one of the soft blue armchairs reading. He always seemed to be doing that. I went over and sat on his lap.

"Hey! Get off me! Can't you see I'm reading here?" He screamed. Obviously he did not want to do anything brotherly. I slid off his lap. In spite of that I stayed in the room, determined to talk to him.

"Kyle please, I need to talk to you. Everyone's left for the summer you'll have plenty of time for uninterrupted reading later." I said.

"Alright. I do owe you one don't I?"

"Yeah. Okay so I was talking to Ron. You know saying goodbye for the summer, and I decided that I had to tell him something before the train left. So right before the last call, I told him I was in love."

"You are? With who?"

"I'm getting there. I love… Draco Malfoy." I winced, waiting for a slap, an angry outburst, something to put me off Malfoy, and make me pay for what I did to Ron. Anything.

"He didn't take it well did he?" He said it calmly, soothingly.

"No…" I managed to whisper, my eyes filling up with the unshed tears I had waited until now to unleash. Kyle sat down on the floor with me and offered me his shoulder to cry on. Like a good brother should.

"You should send him an owl. I'm sure it would smooth things over a bit. Don't you think? Hmm?" He asked me, lifting my chin up so that my damp eyes met his. "It will turn out alright Lily. It always does."

I believed him, and snuggled closer to him, wishing I could find the words for that owl. Nothing came to me, until a few hours later. I was sitting at the empty Ravenclaw table eating supper, when it suddenly came to me. I summoned a quill and parchment and wrote:

**_Dear Ron,_**

**_I am so terribly sorry about the pain I caused you. I never meant for anyone to get hurt, especially you. Please find it in your heart to forgive me. You're all I've got left. Everyone else in my life has deserted me, just because my father is Prof. Snape. I don't think I could bear it if I lost you. I can't stand it right now. I want to run to the burrow just to see you. I love you Ron. You're my best friend in the entire world. Please forgive me._**

**_Love, _**

**_Lily_**

I left it at that. I nodded goodnight to my father and one remaining brother, and left my half eaten supper, then ran to the owlery to send my letter.


	4. The Outsider

I spent the rest of that summer walking around the grounds, discovering new places to read, reading, and other fun things such as that. I never knew if Ron had received my letter, because I got no reply. I took that to mean I was not forgiven. And it killed me, because he _was_ all I had. I decided to visit my father, because we never got the chance to talk one on one since the truth about my parentage came out.

"Dad…?" I asked looking around the dungeon curiously. There were many things in jars…strange things preserved in liquids. It was almost enough to make me run out of there.

"Hmm? Oh hello Lily. How are you?" His face was very friendly. It had grown less and less menacing the longer I knew him.

"Not so good…" I said.

"Ah yes Ron still has not written you back then?"

"No… How did you know?"

"Kyle mentioned it. He wanted to inform me, so that I could look out for you, make sure you were okay. He loves you very much. You are extremely lucky to have him." I knew that. Kyle was my rock. The one person I could count on these days.

"Another thing is Draco. I love him. He seems like an awful person, I know, but I see past it all. He's just insecure. His father is a horrible man, and I think Draco feels as though he is not good enough. His rough exterior hides a very vulnerable person inside."

"Well said my dear. I believe you are right. Lucius Malfoy is a very intimidating person. I can imagine why Draco would feel this way. I'm glad we had this talk. Maybe you should send Ron another owl, telling him what you think of Malfoy. Tell him exactly what you just told me." And he kissed me on the forehead and left his office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked out into the sunshine. I planned to go to my favorite spot near Hagrid's. It was a quiet spot where I could be alone to write a letter. Since the students would be arriving that afternoon, I decided I'd place the letter on Ron's pillow in his dormitory or something. Somewhere he'd be sure to find it.

With the parchment in hand I made my way up to the Gryffindor portrait. I got lost a few times and had to stop and ask some portraits for directions along the way, but eventually I got there. The fat lady in the pink dress let me in after I flattered her a bit. I looked around in surprise at the common room. It was nearly identical to Ravenclaw except that it was filled with streamers of red and gold as opposed to blue and black. I slowly made my way up to the boy's dormitories, and found Ron's four poster quickly. A Chudley Cannons picture hung just above the headboard. I placed the letter gently on his pillow, and quickly left the room to get ready for the feast that night.

I changed into my Hogwarts robes, put on my shoes, and went to go meet the students at the Great Hall. When I arrived, I saw that nearly all of the tables were occupied, but there was plenty of room for the students to be sorted that night. I took my seat next to my brother, and glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Ron caught my eye, but quickly looked away. It felt like someone had thrust a dagger in my heart. I turned to look at Draco. He looked incredible, as usual. I just wish we could have another kiss like the one we had shared the year before. But, for all I knew he just saw me as the potions master's daughter. Forbidden territory. But with him, it would not be forbidden. My father liked Draco Malfoy. He was a good student and a tolerable person at times. I think I was the only one who really saw him. I couldn't explain it. I tried to look at Ron again, but all I got was glares from Harry and Hermione.

"Why me?" I whispered. Kyle heard me and put his arm around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and wished I could fall asleep like that on my big brother's shoulder and save my troubles for another night.

After the feast I was pleasantly full. The food at Hogwarts was always excellent. I drowsily made my way to my common room. On the way I passed the Slytherin portrait hole and saw a familiar blonde nearly enter it. He held back though, and turned to face me. I was yards away from him, and I was so nervous I thought I'd puke. He ran to me.

"Lily." he said breathily.

"Draco…." I said. I was quivering out of fear.

He reached out and gently caressed my cheek. It sent chills down my spine. I found that I was not breathing, and thought it would be best to start up again so I didn't pass out. He pulled me to him. It was the greatest moment of my life. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his lips found mine. There we stood, for what seemed like an eternity, which I was grateful for. I never wanted to let go of him. Ever. He broke the kiss, and we held each other for a while longer. Finally I realized the prefects would be patrolling the corridors soon. I pulled my arms away, but let my hands linger on his cheeks. I kissed him once more, and then turned around to climb the steps to my common room. Leaving him standing there watching me go.


	5. Redemption

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize I do not own.

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I seem to be updating about every day...it depends on if I get writer's block again.** **R/R Some more!!**

****

I practically floated to my dorm that night. My lips still tingled, and Ron was whisked out of my mind….until I went up to my bedroom. There sitting on my pillow was an envelope. Scrawled on the front read: Lily Snape, Dorm 23 Ravenclaw house. I recognized the handwriting, it was Ron's. It took me ages to finally open the letter and when I did I found:

**_Dear Lily,_**

**_I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was completely out of line. I know you never meant to hurt me. I'm sure whatever you see in him must be wonderful, after all, you love him. He is the luckiest person in the world. I just wish it were me. See you tomorrow in Potions._**

****

**_Love,_**

**_Ron_**

****

****

There were no words to describe how relieved I was. I happily changed into my pajamas, and went to sleep.

In Potions, I received many dirty looks. This I would get used to, as it happened everyday. I guess everyone hated me because they thought I was receiving special treatment in my classes. The truth was, Dad didn't yell at me during classes. If my work was done poorly, he called me into his office afterwards and scolded me there. I was very careful not to mess up my work in Potions. He is the most terrifying person you'll ever know when he's angry.

Ron took his seat next to me and smiled. He put his arms around me and I snuggled into him. I was so glad we were okay. I really didn't want to know what things would have been like if we hadn't made up. Harry and Hermione watched us, and by the looks on their faces, they still hated me with every fiber of their being. Probably in most part because of what I did to Ron, but probably because I'm Snape's daughter and Snape hates Harry. Maybe they think it's genetic. Bloody Hell. Just then, blinded by my own happiness, I sliced my dandelion roots too thin and my potion exploded. Oh I was going to get it later.

"You completely ignored the instructions!!" Snape was yelling again. "I don't know why I even bother putting them up on the board, you students don't read them anyway."

"Professor, please. I didn't mean to. I was just so…happy, that I forgot the proper way to slice the roots. I'm sorry." My face was downcast. I was no longer happy. Now I was only ashamed.

"Excuse me Professor?" A quiet voice floated into the now awkwardly silent room. A red head suddenly appeared. "Sorry to interrupt, but Lily and I are late for Transfiguration." Ron saved me from the wrath of my father. I was eternally indebted to him.

"Yes, yes fine off you go then." He said, his anger replaced with a smug look.

"Goodbye Dad….see you later."

We left the room. Not a moment too soon either. I just stood there outside the classroom, trying to contain myself. I didn't want to cry. I mean he's yelled at me worse than that. But now of course, my happy disposition was dead. I was doomed to sulk about the castle all day. Ron sensed my discomfort, and began to lead me towards McGonagall's classroom. There, I went to check the seating chart. Ron was seated with Harry and Hermione, while I was placed in between Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. I started to feel happy, but then remembered Pansy. She was short and looked like a pug. Not to mention she hung all over Draco like he was a god. I turned to make my way towards the desk and saw Pansy leaning dangerously close to Draco. I quickly sat in between them.

"Hello Draco." I managed to choke out. "Pansy."

"Lily." She said smugly. Oh she was jealous.

"Lily, hi." Draco said. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. My heart beat so fast…I thought I would pass out. He hugged me and I felt him breathing near my ear. "Meet me after class." He whispered, then kissed my temple and focused on the board.

I swear a class had never taken so long to get over before. Ron waited for me after class to escort me to dinner, but I sent him away. I told him I'd catch up with him later. There was no way in hell I'd hurt him again. Just then my stomach started doing flip flops. Draco exited the classroom. He held on to both my hands then led me to a corner away from the eyesight of passing students and teachers. He began to kiss me. Softly at first, but then I began to get into it and kiss him back. Soon we were gasping for breath in between kisses.

"Be my girlfriend." It was a statement. Not a question. There was probably no doubt he knew what I'd say, so I didn't peg him as a control freak just yet. He reached down into his robe pockets and pilled out a ring. It was small, and when you looked at it it was green, but a few seconds later it changed to blue. Then back to green again.

"Of course." I said, and he slipped the ring on my right hand.

I threw my arms around his neck and we began to kiss passionately once more. But we were interrupted a moment later by Harry Potter passing us on his way to dinner. He saw us and gave me a look to kill. Draco saw this and kissed me once more. The kiss was intoxicating. I felt it tingle all the way to my feet. Hand in hand we snuck out of the corner and towards the Great Hall.

"I'm just glad that wasn't your father." I smiled up at him, and kissed him softly as we walked through the doors of the Great Hall.


	6. Second Chances

**I hope everyone is still with me. I keep changing years on you guys. But if I didn't, I'd have a 1,000,000 chapter story, and frankly I don't think I have the ability to create such a story. Thanks to all my reviewers I love you guys!! RR you know you want to...**

**More Lily/Draco fluff in this chapter. I love Draco/Lily fluff. **

"Lily…..Christmas…presents. Wake up."

It was Christmas of our 5th year, and Padma Patil was very rudely waking me up from my comfortable sleep. She left my bedside and went over to attack her presents. I slowly got out of bed, and put on my blue robe. I slid down to the floor and saw that I had four presents. Whereas Padma had at least twenty. I wasn't going to get all bitter or anything. I'm not that way. At that moment I realized just how many friends I had. And to tell the truth it saddened me.

I opened Dad's present first. It was a gorgeous sapphire bracelet set in silver. The note read: To Lily, From Dad. It matches your eyes. Next was Ron's present he got me some sapphire earrings. His note was similar to Dad's 'it matches your eyes Merry Christmas Love, Ron'. Kyle bought me a book of magical creatures. He knew I adored that class, even if Hagrid was a little…off. Draco's present…the best for last. I opened it slowly. It was wrapped in green. It was quite a large package, opened; it revealed a plethora of lovely objects. One was a beautiful blue cape embroidered with shimmery green threads making little curly cued vines that seemed to crawl as though actually growing on the fabric. Another was a huge sapphire pendant with miniscule diamonds around the edge of it, on a silver chain. He also bought me a collection of multicolored quills in a gorgeous pure rosewood case. He was so good to me. Almost too good. I knew he had money, but I never imagined I'd get so many presents from one person. Of course last year was the same; I guess I still wasn't used to being treated so wonderfully. The note with these presents read:

**_Dearest Lily,_**

**_I've missed you all holiday long, and it seems that even your owls do not cure the longing in my heart. I cannot wait to see you again. Keep sending the owls; I enjoy hearing from you so much. I hope you enjoy these gifts. Every single one reminded me of you, and I hope to see you wearing the necklace and/or cape when I return. Have a wonderful Christmas._**

****

**_Love,_**

**_Draco_**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

****

I found Harry Potter down in the Great Hall along with very few other students who also stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas holidays. I had taken the initiative to be civil, and offer him a Christmas present. I knew somehow he would not take it, but I had to try.

"Erm hello Harry." I said shyly.

"What do _you_ want?" He asked.

"I brought you something. Merry Christmas." I set the package down on the table, and turned to leave. I sat at the far end of the table, and out of the corner of my eye, watched him carefully open the present as if it was going to explode or something. I saw the look on his face as he took out _101 Repairing Spells. _He seemed to like the present, no matter how much he denied it. I saw him approach me.

"Thank you." He mumbled, so quietly I barely heard him.

"You're very welcome Harry." He turned to leave. "You know I'm not as horrible as you think I am. Just because my boyfriend dislikes you and my father acts as he does, it doesn't mean I dislike you too. I happen to like you Harry. You are a wonderful person. I know we never knew each other that well even before I became Lily Snape, but I'm just asking you to give me a chance."

"Okay." He said and sat down across from me. "I can do that."

"Thanks…that's all I ever wanted Harry. Just for people to look past my family and give me a chance. Do you realize that I have two friends…including Draco? Everyone else who was my friend deserted me after third year. It's awful being rejected." I looked up at him. He looked very ashamed, I felt bad for him. After all, it wasn't just him. "Dad felt awful because it was his fault, and so did Draco. They aren't bad people either Harry. Not underneath. Well I suppose I should be going. I have an essay to finish for Umbridge. Goodbye Harry. See you around."

"Lily?" He said. I turned around. "Merry Christmas." I smiled and continued on my way.

Soon students arrived back at Hogwarts, and the peaceful quiet of the holidays was once again replaced with enquiries about vacations, and thank you's for presents. I smiled. I loved this place. I was wearing my new cape and nearly all my sapphire jewelry except for my giant necklace from Draco. I didn't want to look flashy. I went to stand at the gates. The cold air stung my cheeks, and immediately made them red. I spotted Ron and ran to him. Hugs were given and we exchanged thank yous. I told him I had to go, and I'd catch up. Then I spotted Draco. It was as though everything else around me faded. He looked gorgeous. I was struck with the realization of just how much I loved him. I stood there as he ran to me. He scooped me up in his arms and spun me around. I leaned down and kissed him. It was as though it was not icy cold weather outside. It felt like spring. I could feel the heat rushing through me as our lips touched. He put me down and there we stood kissing in the snow. It was the most perfect moment in my entire life. I wished it never ended.


	7. Betrayal and Aquittal

**Okay I know Draco is WAY OOC, but he is an entirely different person around Lily. She makes him better. But he's only better when she's around. In my next chapter you will see what I mean, but here goes chapter 7!! Enjoy! R/R!!**

"Kyle?" I looked around the empty common room, hoping he'd be there. I had to talk to him. I ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitories then stopped at dorm 15. I knocked. Slowly, carefully I opened the door, just in case someone wasn't wearing decent clothing. I saw, to my relief, everyone clothed, and Kyle sitting on his bed reading.

"Kyle. There you are." The other boys in the dorm barely looked at me. They were used to me coming in like that. I had always done it.

"Hey," he said sleepily. "What's up?"

"I need your help." I said.

"Of course you do. What is it now?"

"Draco." he smirked.

"I knew it. Trouble in paradise?"

"I…he…" Tears were falling now. There was no stopping them. "I'm pretty sure he kissed another girl."

"That son of a bitch…" I'd never seen Kyle this angry. " I'll kill him…I'll… I'll"

"No… no. He well she may have kissed him first, but I don't know if he kissed her back or not."

"Have you confronted him?"

"Erm…no…not exactly."

"Okay off you get. Go away. Talk to him. And afterwards if you change your mind, I can make it look like an accident."

"Kyle!!"

"I was kidding, but I could beat him up if you wanted me to. Nobody…nobody ever hurts my baby sister. Not ever."

I grudgingly walked off in the direction of the Slytherin common room. I knew the password. Draco always gave me the passwords, so that if I ever needed to see him I could just go in and he'd be there. I walked up and uttered the password.

"Moonstone." The portrait slid open. I walked in. I probably looked a wreck. I could feel the tears still sliding down my cheeks. I saw him sitting in a corner. He was talking to Crabbe and Goyle, his cronies.

"Lily! Hi sweetheart." He hugged me then pulled back so he could kiss me, but I turned the other way. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I just…I need to talk to you." I was about to start up again. His face was so concerned, he looked so helpless. We exited the common room, and walked down the corridor until we found a corner to sit in. He pulled my chin up with his hands, so that I was looking at him.

"What is it love?" He was so adorable when he was concerned. But I couldn't think of that then.

"You…kissed her." I said, and I was so angry, and so sad at the same time that I cried heart wrenching sobs. I could barely breathe. "That stupid pugfaced wench. How could you?" I fought the urge to stand up and run away.

"She- she kissed me. I didn't kiss her back. Who told you this? Weasel wasn't it? I will personally pummel him into the ground."

"Oh come off it!! I saw you!! Yes she kissed you, but you kissed her back. I'm not stupid you know!!"

"I know. Honey please don't do this." I slapped him then. When I got there I really had no intention of touching him, but I slapped him. I ran away from there. Straight into Ron.

I had refrained from telling Ron until I knew the truth. I knew he'd just blow up about it and end up hexed to oblivion by Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. I didn't want that. He comfortingly pulled me into a hug and said, "Let's go outside. Hmm?" I could only nod. He saw Draco then, and spun around so fast. He looked like he wanted to personally murder him.

"Ron….RON!! No! Please. Let's just go." I turned once more to look at Draco. Tears shimmered in his eyes, and he held his hand to his cheek still. I wanted to go to him, and say I was sorry. That's how much I loved him. After all he had done to me, I still loved him. I instantly felt awful because I hadn't really given him a chance to explain. But I saw it. That morning I was going to go see him and bring some of his favorite candies and cakes, so we could go out on this glorious Saturday, and have a sort of picnic. When I reached the portrait hole however, I saw him and Pansy talking, so I decided against going straight up to him. I stood behind a corner and watched it all play out.

_"Oh Draco, you're so adorable." Pansy said and she reached up to touch his face. He looked like he was a bit uncomfortable then. As I thought he was going to put her off, she leaned forward and kissed him. Right on the lips. He struggled for a second, then I saw him relax. He reached up and touched her face, and they kissed for a second more then, stopped. By then I was already running so hard, I didn't hear another word of the conversation._

Ron brought me to a bench in the courtyard. I sat down next to him, and explained it all. He was fuming by the time I was finished.

"I am going to go in there and kill him!"

"No…no you're not. I've already slapped him, but don't worry I'm sure his precious Pansy will fix him right up." I sighed then. Ron put his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder, and let the tears come again.

When I reached my dorm later that night, I found a box on my bed. I opened it carefully. Inside were some lilies and a note from Draco.

**_Lily,_**

**_Please. You must let me explain. It was never my intention to kiss Pansy. She is incredibly annoying how she always hangs on me like one great pug faced leech. I am greatly sorry for what I did to you, and the pain I put you through. I just wish you had been there after the kiss. If you would, please meet me at the tree whenever you get this. I will wait all night._**

**_Love,_**

**_Draco_**

****

I didn't know whether or not I should go. I decided finally to go talk to him. The tree was a beautiful Willow tree that I sat under often, and Draco and I went to whenever we wanted to talk quietly or kiss without being interrupted. He was there. He looked devastatingly handsome in the moonlight under the tree. I almost let my self give into the tears I knew would eventually come. Almost. I was so angry; I just walked up to him, and stood there quietly. He noticed me immediately.

"Lily…" He was quivering. I was too. He had tears in his eyes, and so did I. "I'm so sorry. I didn't…" He sobbed then, and it took me by surprise. I reached out and took his face in my hands. I used my thumbs to wipe away the tears on his cheeks. He did the same to me. He pulled me to him. For a moment I forgot how angry I was. He just looked so…sad. I hugged him back, and then was immediately ashamed. He had hurt me deeply and I gave myself back to him so eagerly.

"It doesn't change that you kissed her. I know you're sorry. Frankly my dear, I'm sick of it." I was. He had said he was sorry one too many times. "What are you going to do to get me back?"

"You want to know what I said to her after she kissed me? I said, 'Pansy you wench. Get away from me!' I pushed her away from me, and I haven't talked to her since. I love you Lily. I've never felt so strongly about anyone in my entire life. Please. Just give me another chance. I'll never slip up again if you take me back."

"Draco," I said softly, "We never broke up. I was just so angry at you. You're lucky I trust you, or my brother and Ron would kill you." That moment, when I looked in his eyes, I knew he was telling me the truth. I kissed him, and it was a short kiss, yet so full of love and affection, it was quite overwhelming. After the kiss, we just held each other for the longest time, afraid of what would happen if we let go.

"I love you too Draco."


	8. Paradise Lost

I was walking towards the platform the first day of 6th year when I saw him. He was absolutely incredible. The most wonderful boyfriend, and quite nearly my best friend, except for Ron and my brother. I ran to him. The embrace was so wonderful. After 3 whole months of being without him, I needed to feel his arms around me, his warmth surrounding me.

"Hello my love. Oh how I've missed you." He kissed me then, softly first then harder and more passionate.

"I've missed you too. This summer felt like and eternity." We were walking hand in hand, our fingers entwined, my ring glinting in the sun. It had been three years since he gave me that ring. In those three years I had managed to be Ron's best friend and Draco's girlfriend without there ever having to be contact between the two. I looked at Draco with pride. He was definitely the same guy, only more gentle and loving. Towards me. That's all I asked. You can't change someone's whole personality, then they aren't the person you fell in love with.

I saw Ron and Hermione exit the train, hand in hand, followed by a very sad looking Harry. He never was the same since Sirius died. I waved at Ron, and Hermione, and Ron waved and dragged Hermione over. Harry slowly followed. I unlinked Draco's and my hands so that I could hug Ron. I also stepped over to Harry and wrapped my arms around him. He was soon embracing me as well. I could practically feel his pain.

I looked at Ron and Draco. Each was trying to look at anything but each other. They'd rather die than acknowledge one another. I noticed that finally it was Draco who reached his hand out.

"Weasley." He stood there waiting. Then finally…

"Malfoy." Ron shook his hand. I had never been so happy in my entire life. That was incredible. There were no harsh words, no punches thrown, and most importantly, no hexes being cast about. Wow. It was so amazing. I must have looked shocked, because Draco laughed and turned my face towards his, and kissed my nose.

"Hey! Why are you laughing?" I was blushing.

"Sorry sweetie, but-," He was nearly hysterical then, "Oh the look on your face!! Did you see it Ron?" Ron was laughing too. I noticed Hermione had a look on her face as well, I wondered if it was a mirror image of my own.

"Hello Harry." Draco said. My eyes must have popped out of my head. Draco saw this and continued to laugh. Regardless, he reached out and shook Harry's hand. Pretty soon everyone was laughing. In less than 5 minutes my best friend and my boyfriend went from enemies to acting like old friends.

Finally everyone decided to head up the hill to the castle. Draco had his arm around my waist as we walked. It felt so good to be near him again.

"Draco?" I asked.

"What?" He asked kissing my temple.

"You're acting differently. Why?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean you hate those guys back there. Or you used to. I'm not complaining at all. It's just strange." I felt uneasy.

"Well, I figured, my father is now in prison, so I have no one's standards to live up to. I wanted to make you happy, and I think I accomplished that." he winked. "Plus I don't know if I ever liked being how I was. It was just that I felt I had to be. You saw through that and I am very grateful. You're the reason I am who I am today." That made me feel wonderful.

"Are you going to act that way towards them always now? Or just when I'm around?" I know I sounded hostile, but I needed to know.

"I am who I am Lily. I'll do what I want." He pulled away. He began to walk faster. I stood there dumbfounded by what he said, and watched him go, as my heart broke into a hundred pieces. I certainly hadn't expected him to be like that. Things had been perfect. But they weren't anymore. Why? Because I opened my mouth. The last fight we had was at the end of 5th year. We'd gone 5 months without a single disagreement, and now… One thing to do. I ran. I ran my fastest to him. I touched his shoulder, he shrugged away.

"Draco?"

"Lily! Leave okay! I need to be alone."

"But-…"

"GO!"

I went. I went all the way to my dormitory and I never looked back. I didn't go to dinner. I cried myself to sleep. I didn't know how things got the way they did. We were talking so nicely. I did not mean to do it. Whatever _it_ was. I didn't exactly know at that point and it killed me.


	9. Ever Heard of Breathing?

I got the note a week after school started. Right when I had begun to eat again, when I was feeling better, it came. I was eating breakfast when I saw my owl Wesley come in bringing me a letter. I wondered what it was. It looked ordinary enough. I opened it. At the Gryffindor table, Ron looked at me curiously. I just shrugged. I took out the parchment inside the envelope and began to read.

**_Lily,_**

**_I regret having to do this. I did love you. At one point. For a very long time. I loved you for 3 years can you believe it? I still love you, but there are things in my life that cannot be changed, that get in the way of us. Please understand that it is purely my doing, and that you had nothing to do with me breaking up with you. It was fun. Really._**

****

**_-Draco Malfoy_**

****

I slowly got up from the table. My eyes were wide, and were rapidly filling up with tears. Tears I did not wish to shed in front of the entire Hogwarts student body. I began to run. My long robes got in my way, and I tripped on the stairs leading to my dorm. I just lay there and let it all out.

My eyes were so puffy and my face so red. I could not have mustered enough strength to carry myself up the stairs. Luckily Ron came running in at that moment. He took the letter from my hands, and read it, and re-read it twice. Without a word he lifted me up and carried me to the Ravenclaw common room. I said the password, and we were in. He gently set me down on the sofa near the fire. He found a throw blanket and laid it over me. I remember him sitting there with me, stroking my hair until I fell into a deep sleep.

People told me I didn't wake up for two days. Ron came every day, they said, just to see if I was alright. Rumor had it he gave Draco quite a beating after the feast that night. I still didn't exactly know what I had done to deserve this. He broke up with me. The greatest love of my life dumped me, in a letter. I sat up, and discovered I had a wicked headache. Kyle sat with me and made it go away. Dad came in.

"Hello Lily." He said with a concerned smile on his face.

"Hi Dad." I discovered my voice was raspy due to all my crying.

"I'm sure you don't feel too good about this whole situation, but I wanted you to know I'm here for you. I have talked to Mr. Malfoy," His name sent shivers down my spine. "He said that he is sorry, but there were factors in his life that forced him to break things off with you."

"I've heard that before. Despite everything, I still love him. I think I'll always love him. He was everything. My entire world. I feel as though my life is over."

"But it has just begun." Kyle assured. "So you had your first heartbreak. Mine was awful too. You will move on. Things will get better. I promise." He and Dad kissed me on the forehead, and left me to my own sorrow.

I drifted in and out of consciousness the next few days. Sometimes I'd open my eyes to see Ron there. He always brought my homework, which I did late at night, and had finished for him the next morning. During those days I believed it was easier to sleep through my entire life than to face it. When finally I thought it was safe to exit the safety of the common room, I gathered my bag, changed into clean robe, and did my hair, and went off to double Transfiguration.

When I got there, I discovered that Draco sure didn't waste any time. He was sitting there in my seat, making out with Pansy Parkinson. In order to avoid this uncomfortable confrontation as long as possible, I went to go stand by Ron's desk.

"Good morning sunshine." He got up, and put his arm around me. "Glad to see you back. How are you feeling?"

"Oh just peachy." I said, glancing at Draco and Pansy. They were still going at it. Ever heard of breathing?

"See that black eye?" I looked over and saw that underneath his right eye was a large purple bruise. "Yeah I did that. while Kyle and Harry held him down. Then I kicked him where it hurts." I couldn't help but smile. "We would have gone on for quite some time blissfully beating him to a pulp, but then Snape came and pulled us off of him."

At that moment I realized how lucky I was to have such good friends. McGonagall came in then, and I gave them a shaky smile, and I slowly made my way to my seat. Oh class would be hell today. At one point, his arm grazed mine. I closed my eyes, and thought of happier things. I told myself I would not lose it. Not in front of him.

After class, Hermione came up to me and talked to me for the first time in about 3 years.

"I'm sorry that Draco is a jackass." I hugged her. She looked surprised.

"Well it is not your fault he's an unfeeling slimy cockroach." I saw him in our corner happily snogging Pansy's pug face. "Let's go."


	10. For Never and Ever

** Okay So There are only 11 chapters....This is chapter 10, so the last one I'll probably write tonight. In the next chapter it will change to present tense, so I hope that doesn't confuse you. I'm thinking of doing a sequel. What do you all think? I'd like some feedback. R/R!!**

I had done it. I had gotten over him. At least enough so that whenever his name was mentioned I did not go into a fit of tears, and also enough so that my studies were not affected. Now I stuck my nose in the air at the mere mention of him. It was Herbology. It was my job to announce to my class the upcoming Yule Ball.

"All students interested in the planning and the decorating of the ball are urged to meet at Professor Dumbledore's office tonight following dinner. Thank you." I went and took my place next to Ron. We were working on our teething tantaculas. Well we were supposed to be working on them. Instead we just talked.

"Who are you going to the ball with?" He asked me.

"I don't know if I'm going." I smugly answered.

"You have to…" He looked disappointed. "Please? For me?"

"Why? You'll go off with Hermione and leave me alone. Harry will be with whoever he's going to be with, so I'll end up at a table talking to my father. I'd really much rather stay in my dorm and sleep."

"What if I promised to save you a dance, and if Malfoy comes anywhere near you, I'll blast him."

"Oh alright. I'll go to Hogsmeade and find a proper dress, or see if I have one somewhere." He grinned, and I couldn't help grinning too.

Back up in my dorm, I looked in my trunk and my closet, trying to find the perfect dress robes. The only ones I could find were the blue and green ones Draco bought for me last year. There was no way I'd be caught dead in those. I threw them into the dying fire. Next I went through my mother's muggle things. In them was this glorious black dress. I tried it on. Perfect, but It needed something. I grudgingly took out my sapphire necklace, and my cape. Things I hadn't looked at since the fallout. But they all went so well together. My mother had been muggle-born, and so I was not a pureblood. With this outfit, I could show people that I was not a pureblood lover like my dad and my ex.

Ron came around 8 the night of the ball. I waited for him outside. When he walked up and saw me, his jaw dropped.

"You look…gorgeous!"

"Thanks sweetie you look good yourself." I noticed Hermione had a beautiful shimmery green dress robe on. "Wow Hermione! That is an amazing robe! I love it!"

"Aww thank you. Ron found it for me in Diagon Alley last time we were there, so I had to get them." With that, all three of us made our way to the Great Hall arm in arm.

I descended the steps near the Slytherin room, and saw Draco, with Pansy. She was wearing this hideous purple robe. It looked horrible on her. Made her look even more like a pug than she did already. I just put my nose up, and looked the other way, but I could feel his eyes on me. Suddenly I felt very uncomfortable. Ron patted my arm assuringly as he figured out how much I wanted to turn around and run up to my dorm. I calmed.

"Breathe Lily…just breathe." I had to tell myself.

"It will all be fine, I promise." Said Ron.

"Don't worry." said Hermione.

Easy for them to say… I let go of Ron when I found my brother. I ran to him.

"Lily…you're beautiful." He said amazed. "I didn't know my little sister could clean up like this." I playfully hit his arm.

"Thank you…I think." I sat with him. "I feel weird."

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because I'm all alone. It seems that everyone here has someone, but not me."

"Hey…you are not the only one. I'm here by myself too." A song came on, that he seemed to know, and so he grabbed both my hands, and dragged me to the dance floor.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Gee, I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"Maybe you should try getting your nose out of those books. You have such a cute nose." I said grinning. Then I started laughing. It was the first time I had laughed, really laughed, since the break up.

"Yay! You laughed."

"I did. Thank you Kyle."

I spotted him then. He was so close. I could have touched him if I wanted. But I didn't want to. I would never touch that scum again if I had the chance. The song ended, and Kyle left me with a bow. I smiled at him, and was pulled into a hug. He then left to go talk to some 7th year girl. I wished him luck, and then went to stand by the stairs, in case an emergency exit became absolutely necessary. I sighed loudly. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I knew who it was before I even turned around. No one else's touch had ever made me tremble like this.

"Go away." I whispered.

"I have to talk to you."

"Why? Come to break my heart again? Because let me tell you, there's not much left of it, but here take it, and break it some more!"

"Lily." The sad way he said my name made my eyes burn. I turned around.

"I will be satisfied if I never have to talk to you again!" With that icy remark, I ran up the stairs, my cape tripped me and I fell, so I quickly untied it and threw it down to the bottom of the steps where Draco still stood. It landed near his feet.

I knew I'd never utter a word to him again. It was too painful. Once back at my dorm, I lay on my bed, crying every last tear. It would be difficult in the morning to pick up the pieces of my abused heart. There were too many.


	11. Lilies in the Garden

**A/N: Here it is...the last chapter...(sniff) It's been fun writing this, I hope everyone enjoyed it. I mentioned last chapter I wanted to do a sequel....do y'all think I still should? Leave me love and R/R!! **

Everyone's left. I walk down the empty corridors feeling sad, and at the same time happy. I'll be starting Healer training at St. Mungo's in the fall. My 7th year went by so quickly. This surprised me. I thought it would have taken ages to end. Simply because it was our last year at the school. That and I wasn't offered the distraction of a boyfriend. I'm not surprised. I've never been pretty really, but at least I take after my mother and not my father. I shudder at that thought.

"Congratulations!!" I heard from behind me.

"Kyle? Oh my gosh!!" He scooped me up. It had been a year since I saw my brother. "How are you?"

"Good, good. I'm an Auror now. Just finished training" I smiled. It was his dream, and he was certainly making something of himself.

"That's incredible! Have you seen Dad yet?" He shook his head. "On my way. Join me for dinner tonight? My treat."

"Of course." I gave him one more hug, and went to go pack my trunk.

The dorm looked so melancholy. All of Padma's posters were gone. The walls looked so bare. I looked down on my bedside table, and saw the picture of Ron and I that Colin Creevey had taken at graduation. We both looked so happy. He and Hermione planned to get married I think. He was going into Auror training, with her and Harry. Not that Harry needed it, as a few weeks ago, he defeated Lord Voldemort, and the war ended. Our world was safe from evil, for now.

As for Draco, he was still dating Pansy at graduation. He tried to talk to me at the feast afterwards. I'd have nothing to do with him. I'll never forget the look on his face when I turned away from him. It's his own fault. He shouldn't have dumped me after three years, in a letter. That is the most ungentlemanly way of doing it. When his father died, Pansy didn't understand. The only person who did was me. I saw his pain, and I longed to make it all go away, but I would not cause myself any more pain than was necessary. Which was none.

Ever since graduation I had serious thoughts of returning to the muggle world. I never would of course. There was nothing there for me. I don't know what I'd do without my magic. So I decided finally to apply for the training program at St. Mungo's. I got in, and I will be training to work in the children's ward of the wizarding hospital. As I packed my trunk in the empty dorm, I remembered that I would need a place to stay while I was training. I couldn't stay at Hogwart's forever. I resolved to go to Diagon Alley, and stay in the Leaky Cauldron until I found myself a flat.

That night at dinner I told Kyle everything. Things that brought tears to my eyes. About training, and Draco and my friends. He told me he had been seeing a woman. I don't know how my face looked when I heard that, but it must have been quite funny, because he chuckled then said, "What? It's not that amazing."

"No you're right, I just had no idea women would actually be interested in my prat of a brother." He threw bread at me then.

"So, how serious is it?" I asked.

"Quite. I'm living with her, and I plan to ask her to marry me soon." His face was serious.

"Kyle you're only nineteen." I was concerned.

"I know, and I know what I'm doing. Being an Auror pays well. I have the money, and I have a flat in London, and-."

"You've got a flat?" I was interested.

"Yes and it is very small, but it's a flat. No you can't live with me."

"But…."

"Lily you need to do things yourself. I know but I have no place until I get money and find a house or flat. I'll just plan on staying at the Leaky Cauldron then."

"Sorry Lil."

"Hey…don't worry about it. I'm a big girl, I'll manage."

The next day, I found myself in my father's office, preparing to say goodbye.

"Dad?"

"Hi Lily, is your train almost here?"

"Almost. I have about 15 minutes."

"Good, good. I took some money out of your safe at Gringott's for you, so don't worry about going there." He handed me a blue velvet sack. "I found a house for you. Look." He handed me a picture. It was of a nice cottage. It was yellow, and had a thatched roof and white shutters on the windows. I saw a lovely flower garden in the back, and a chimney on top of the house.

"It's perfect." I was so happy. It was my dream house.

"Excellent, because I've bought it for you. It is an hour's broom ride from St. Mungo's. So you can apparate there of course."

"Dad, you shouldn…"

"Oh nonsense. Off you go. Don't forget to write and visit sometimes eh?"

"Of course." I approached him and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you. For everything." I looked at my watch. "Oh my I've nearly missed the train! Goodbye Dad."

"Goodbye Lily."

As I was looking down at my ring on the train, I knew I would not be seeing Hogwarts for a very long time.


End file.
